Cynder's wall
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: A series of songfics based on Cynder's feelings for Gaul and the apes who raised her. It's a little darker sadder and more well written than any other fic i've wrote thus far. I'm also issuing a demand that every review be a flame. No kind reviews here.
1. Chapter 1

Cynder gazed out the window at the stares in the sky. She was merely an innocent two year old dragoness awaiting the return of her father, Gaul the ape king. The baby dragon endured horrifying torture for close to 14 hours to transform herself into what her father wanted her to be and she screamed and begged for it to stop at the time. She didn't realize what a high honour it was to have the power and magic bestowed upon her. Her destiny was written in te stars long before she was born.

_Daddy's flown across the ocean_

She wondered what it would have been like to have been raised by normal dragons from time to time. She had heard horible things from the apes about dragons, how weak they were. She'd heard that all dragons except her and Malefor were cowards and that she was lucky tohave escaped the soul crushing pacifist tortures they would have put her through.

_Leaving just a memory._

In close to a year Cynder would go under an even more painful transformation, and she swore she came close to an orgasmic response everytime she thought about it. She loved the cuts and bruise she received on a regular basis, they gave her a rush unlike any other. As a baby she couldn't understand, but now that she was a big girl she did. She felt pleasure when in pain, when she told her friend Davie about it he used a word she'd never heard before.

_A snapshot in the family album_

When she asked her father what the word the ape had said meant he immediately grounded her inside her room. She remembered how he ha thrown her inside so kindly with such force that she hit the wall. The pleasure she felt when the knives on her body pierced her skin was immense.

_Daddy what else did you leave for me?_

She sighed as she continued looking out into the night air, she heard heavy footsteps faintly through the door that signalled that an ape was coming. Probably her father. Cynder continued to stare outside, she was supposed to be in bed but she didn't care. She assumed that when Gaul saw her staying up he would get mad at her, so mad that he would severely hurt her when he came. Thinking about that thought made her feel giddy on the outside and fluffy on the inside.

_Daddy what did you leave behind for me?_

"Mistress Cynder?" An unfamiliar voice said over the noise of the creaking door. Cynder turned her head to look at the scratched up ape. His eyes were like the dullest diamonds and his skin gleamed with the charm of a thousand years of rust. He was an ugly creature who was cursed to be a servant for the other apes. Cynder knew his kind well. "What is it, and where's daddy?" She asked.

_All in all it was just a brick in the wall_

"Daddy's gone away for awhile mistress, Malefor asked him to search for a survivor of the temple raid that he believes exists. I don't much of the details though." The servant said, Cynder smirked. "Course you don't, you don't know anything." Cynder said harshly, the words slipped out of her mouth like the snake venom she loved to drink. The thril when she snuck out at night, hunted snakes and denied them of the gift that god gave them to defend themselves was an intense thrill that sent blood rushing through her body.

_All in all it was all just bricks in the wall_

The servant left her room with an inaudible curse word. Cynder was left alone in her room. Her tail lay absentmindedly on her floor and her left leg vibrant softly as she stood still. She honestly didn't know what to do while Gaul was away. It may sound corny but her false father had always made a point to tuck her in at night. He read her a storybook that he claimed his parents read to him as a child, he kissed her gently on her forehead and pulled a blue and white cloth over her to keep her warm. Gaul was a kind ape who had a bad temper. When he was fighting he never showed his soft side, but when he was at home he enjoyed the chance to softing up and crawl out of his hard shell. She sighed as she remembered one of the first lullabies Gaul had sang to her. She remembered it wellbecause he sang it on her first night in his custody.

* * *

"Why did they do those things to me Gaul?" Cynder asked as she lay in Gauls kind arms with the blades sticking out of her skin. The metal ached immensely and weighed her down so much that she could barely walk. That was the reason Gaul was carrying her. The ape sighed.

_When we grew up and went to school_

"It's hard to explain little Cynder, but you have to understand it was all for an important cause. I know how much it hurts cause I went through a similar torture not too long ago." The king said, Cynder looked up at him with her innocent pain-stricken eyes.

_There were certain teachers who_

"You did?" Cynder asked, Gaul's eyes bacame distant as he remembered the torment Malefor had put him under when he was a child of only six years old. Malefor pinned him down and forced him to drink the blood flowing from the massive dragons wound. After Malefor ha judged that he had drank enough blood he started welding unknown objects onto his body.

_Would hurt children anyway they could_

The process was lenghthy and painful, the only thing he asummed he got out of it was that it made him uniquely qualified to be Cynder's foster parent. He knew how to console her, he would use the same way his daddy used to soothe him when he was a child.

_By pouring their derision on anything we did_

"Yes I have my darling, but it's over now, for both of us. I won't lie to you Cynder, you have a bleak future like all of us do. But whenever you start to feel bad remember something." Gaul said as warmly as he could, Cynder continued staring at him with her baby eyes. "What is it?" She asked.

_And exposing ever weakness however carefully hidden by the kids._

"In your lifetime you will always have a steady stream of ove poured upon you. You will always have someone that loves you." Gaul said, after he finished he laid a gentle kiss on the little dragons forehead. Cynder smiled.

_But in the town it was well known, When they got home at night their fat and phychopathic wives would beat them within inches of their lives._

* * *

Cyder calmly sung the lullaby her father had taught her as she lay on her bed of hay. She had her special cloth with her and her little grass-stuffed friend her father had made for her to keep her company at night.

" I don't need no arms around me  
I don't need no drugs to calm me  
I have seen the writing on the wall  
Don't think I need anything at all  
No don't think I'll need anything at all  
All in all it was all just bricks in the wall  
All in all you were just bricks in the wall "

After she sung her happy tune her eyes closed and she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ladies and gentlemen the biggest star in the world............_

Cynder walked through the lonely halls of the castle that the high ranking apes lived in. She was a high ranking member of her tribe when she was born and lived in the castle for her entire 2 years of life. She knew every room in the castle from her innocent exploring and was confident in her ability to navigate around the gigantic building without aid from anybody. But without her father in the castle it didn't feel like the same place.

_My people, save what is yours for it cannot be saved_

she wondered around the castle staring at the now unfamiliar rooms. None of them looked the same without her father in them, and she didn't have anyone o help her cope with the temporary loss. The castle was barren and empty except for a few servant apes, and the occasional knock on the door by someone who wanted to get inside.

_I hope the music spurs for peace_

Her friends had asked her to play with them a while ago, and it would have been a nice distraction. Except for the fact that her temporary guardian had forbid her from leaving the castle. Her friends couldn't enter the castle to play inside so she was isolated. She despised her babysitter because she knew she couldn't hate Gaul for leaving, The hate had to go somewhere.

_Why don't you listen, why don't you work_

She sighed a heavy sigh as she kept her light stroll through the barren stone building going. Her feet were tired and her belly was rumbling slightly to show that she was hungry and tired, but she didn't want to tell her babysitter about her minor problem. She didn't want anything to do with her babysitter, dammit she wanted to get her own food.

_Why don't you care_

She stepped into the small room in the castle that held the red gem. As she looked at the gem she took a quick glance down at her claws, her tiny undeveloped claws. Normally when she was hungry Gaul would chip the regenerating rock with his mighty fists, but since Gaul wasn't here she questioned whether she could chip the rock herself.

_The mosquito has landed_

She raised her left claw as she moved closer to the gem.

It penetrates the skin

When she was within striking range she brought her arm down as hard as she could, her claws smacked the hard gem and she gasped in pain.

The parasite gets buried

She held her claw against her scaly body to numb the pain by a slight amount. Two of her small claws had been damaged greatly by the impact against the red rock. One of her boney claws jutted out at an unnatural angle. Blood seeped out from both claws.

_It spreads the disease_

She took a peek at the rock and a look of disappointment stamped out every emotion she had, her claw was injured yet the rock remained unscathed. Except for a couple of chips she hadn't damaged the rock in the slightest, and the powder she had knocked off wouldn't be enough to satisfy her infantile hunger.

_The chemist in the lab_

Her eyes started to water due to the pain she felt from her claw and the sad thought that she was inferior to the rock. She would be a fool to try and break the large gem again, as much as she didn't want to admit it she needed help.

_Looks for the cure_

Cynder sighed as she walked out of the room to find her temporary caregiver, she found it degrading how a warrior of such great rank in her ape community was thwarted by a lousy rock and had to ask for help. It was humiliating.

_Death comes fast, without a clue_

_Perhaps it is buried, deep within you!!!!!_

The song used in this story is 'Burial' By 'Septic Death'.


End file.
